1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a color filter, and more particularly to a process for producing a color filter having a high film strength by the Micellar Disruption Method with the use of pigments or dyes having a spectral property of the three primary colors i.e. red (R), green (G) and blue (B).
2. Description of the Related Arts
For producing thin films including coloring matter, there have heretofore been known the vacuum deposition method, the heat CVD method, the plasma CVD method, the ultrahigh vacuum (ion beam, molecular beam epitaxy) method, the LB membrane method and the casting method.
These methods, however, require the operations of dissolving the starting material such as coloring matters in organic solvents or heating them, so it has been impossible to form hydrophobic substances having little resistance to heat, into thin films.
Recently, there have been developed the processes for forming thin films of various hydrophobic organic substances by the use of so called Micellar Disruption Method (Electrochemistry Society, 54th Spring convention F 201, 1987 and J. Am. Chem. Soc., 109 5881 (1987)).
According to said Micellar Disruption Method, thin films of various hydrophobic substances can be efficiently produced, and said method has attracted attention as an advantageous process in industry.
Thin films of the three primary colors of RGB can be formed and a color filter can be produced by said Micellar Disruption Method. However, there are disadvantages in that the thin film obtained by the Micellar Disruption Method has low strength because of its porosity, though the phenomenon of electrical conductance can be observed, and further a thin film does not have the requisite strength for panel formation such as to withstand rubbing. So it was necessary to increase the strength of the thin film for precise patterning. For increasing the strength of the thin film, the method in which a top coat using acryl/epoxy-based polymer is formed is usually carried out. There have been a problem that the electrical conductivity of the film, which is a characteristic feature of the Micellar Disruption Method is lost by forming said top coat (protect coat).
The present inventors have studied earnestly to develop a process for producing a color filter with improved film strength without losing the electrical conductivity.